Mine
by more sarcasm
Summary: Inspired by the song and video clip of Taylor Swift's song 'Mine'
1. Chapter 1

**[PLEASE NOTE: This story was inspired by JK Rowling and Taylor Swift. This story was not created by either of the two people in question. I own this story.]**

Hermione grabbed her last suitcase and dropped it in the boot of her car. She slammed the boot shut, but it didn't close properly. Hermione tried sitting on it, but it didn't work. Instead she fished out her wand and muttered a closing spell. The boot of her car closed shut straight away.

"Hermione, are you sure about this? You can stay with Ginny, or your mum! But isn't this a bit extreme?" said Harry, who was standing behind Hermione.

Hermione turned and stared at Harry. Harry was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt which was lined in sweat. He had just finished his Auror training at the Ministry and had apparated to Hermione's rented house, just on the outskirts of London. She knew that Harry was worried about her but she didn't want anyone to know what she was really feeling inside.

"Harry, I'm sure. I just want to find myself. Like what the rest of the muggle population do. I want to travel around the country, visit country towns, see nature and have amazing memories for the rest of my life. And I think that this is the best time to do it. I'm not running away from anything. I just want some time to myself. I haven't had time to myself in ages." Hermione said.

Harry sighed. He knew that Hermione was running away from her problems. Her parents recently divorced and she ended her relationship with Ron. She wasn't really good at relationships since her parents had a rocky marriage. She didn't know what to do in relationships. She didn't want to get hurt by someone that she cared about. And above all, she didn't want to end up in a relationship like her parents.

"Okay, Hermione. But won't it be easier if you Apparate? You don't need a car."

"I want to travel the old fashion way. And I'm going to do it with a car and a barrel of petrol."

"I guess that's okay. But you must owl me every single day. If I don't your letter, I'm going to drag you kicking and screaming back to my apartment. "

Hermione started to laugh at this demand. "Don't worry, Harry. I will write everyday to you. I have to tell someone what I have seen and discovered on that day. But only you and Ginny can read the letters. And please tell my parents that I don't wish to communicate with them at this time. I hope that they will understand. But if they wish to know what I am up to, you can tell them my daily activities. But they can't read my letters."

Harry stared at Hermione. "That's…It's…Hermione!"

"Harry, give me a break!"

Harry sighed. It was no use changing Hermione's mind. Once she made a decision, it stayed that way.

"Alright, I give up. Good bye Hermione. I want a letter today, even if you spend half the day driving. I don't care if it is boring. I want a letter."

Harry stepped forward and enveloped Hermione in a hug. Hermione was slightly shocked at the intensity of the hug, but she decided to let it past. She didn't know when she was coming back, so Harry was allowed to hug her a little more emotionally than usual.

"Say goodbye to Ginny for me. I know that she wanted to come today, but she has Quidditch training today." Hermione pulled away from Harry.

"I will. Goodbye, Hermione. I will be waiting for your letter."

Harry and Hermione hugged one last time before Hermione walked to her car. She turned the ignition in her car, and it rumbled to life. Pressing the accelerator, she took off down the road, leaving a waving Harry goodbye. It was only 9:00 in the morning and she planned to keep on driving until 12:00 midday. She liked the feeling of the wind running through her hair and the roar of the engine. She rummaged through her handbag on the seat next to her and found her sunglasses. She slapped them on her face and smiled.

"Now let's see what this car can do. I hope I don't break it."

She pressed her foot harder on the accelerator and squealed when it shot off down the road. She quickly took her foot off the accelerator and slammed her foot on the brake. It groaned to a halt in the middle of the road. After Hermione told herself to not do that again, she slowly pressed the accelerator once more and drove off into the distance.

**[It would be nice if you left a review, thanks. If you could also leave one for my other story, that would be awesome.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[PLEASE NOTE: This story was inspired by JK Rowling and Taylor Swift. This story was not created by either of the two people in question. I own this story.]**

It was now 12:00 midday. Hermione had driven through three country towns and endless stretches of road. She now wanted to stop and take a break but none of towns that she had passed appealed to her. Hermione sighed; this road trip was harder than it looked. It looked so much better on the television and in movies. Maybe it was that she was alone and not with her friends. She spotted a car driving towards her that looked slightly erratic. She noted that possibly a wizard or witch was driving it. As the car drove closer, Hermione saw it was a young male. As their cars passed another, the young male winked at her. Hermione forced herself to smile back. The way that he was driving his car reminded Hermione how Ron drove. She knew that Ron had Confound the examiner, but she played stupid for his sake.

Tears sprung into her eyes. She knew that Ron loved her, but she couldn't love him back just as passionately as he did. She wasn't open to love, she thought of it as a curse. She loved him as a brother, as a best friend, but nothing more. She knew that she had hurt Ron badly, but she didn't want to get hurt in the long run. And it was better that they both get hurt now, than later. Hermione knew that she was making excuses to hide the fact that she found the idea of a long term relationship daunting, because of her parents' rocky relationship. She had seen her mother cry, her dad get angry, but they still stayed together for Hermione's sake. She didn't want a relationship like that. She wanted a perfect relationship, a one with no fights and arguments. A relationship that was peaceful and calm. So maybe her priorities were high, but they had developed because of her parents'. Sometimes she blamed them, that if they hadn't argued and were actually happy with each other, then maybe she would be able to fall in love more easily.

Hermione lifted her sunglasses up to let the tears fall down her face, since they were fogging up her sunglasses. She used a free hand to wipe away the salt water. Once her sunglasses cleared, she slipped them back on her face again. In the distance she saw another small town. It looked slightly bigger than the other towns that she had passed, and more modern. It was still a town in the middle of nowhere. Hermione decided to stop here, no matter how shabby it was. Once she reached the town, she slowed down to look around.

A row of shops were lined on each side of the road. Locals were sitting at front of small coffee shops drinking coffee and sharing jokes. Some were walking around, doing their grocery shopping. The town looked cosy and warm. Hermione spotted a diner down the road. She drove up to the diner and turned into their car park. She got out grabbed her bag, locked the door and headed inside the diner.

The door dinged as Hermione entered. The diner looked really lovely inside. Small antique tables and chairs dotted around the diner, no two chairs were alike. The windows were large, bringing in vast amounts of sunlight. A counter was lined against the back wall; on the table top was a cash register, several milk bottles with flowers filled in it and a young girl manning it. The room was in a desperate need for a fresh coat of cream paint, the floorboards needed some good wax. But this diner looked perfect the way it was, a little rusty but nice. Hermione chose a table at the near the window and walked towards it, weaving through tables and customers. Once she had reached her destination, she plonked herself on the table, dropping her bag on the chair across from her. Hermione settled down in her chair, and grabbed the menu on the table. As she was reaching towards the menu, her eyes drifted over to a couple not sitting very far from her. They were in an animated conversation, hands moving and necks jerking around. Hermione recognised this behaviour and soon realised that they were arguing. In exactly the same way that Hermione's parents argued. Hermione thought that they were her parents, but they were much younger. Hermione bit her lip, and using all her strength, pulled her eyes away from the couple and focused on the menu. She grabbed it with a little more force than necessary and studied like she was reading books at Hogwarts again.

Draco Malfoy was serving customers in the very same diner. He liked this job. It didn't require much effort and there was no need to use magic. The town was quiet and peaceful. He had changed since the battle at Hogwarts. His hair was now short and scruffy, sticking up in all directions, like Harry's hair. He was still pale and skinny, but he had a bit more life in his face. He wore a white button up long sleeve top which was rolled up to his elbows, black pants and black shoes. Draco was quietly making his way around all the customers at the diner. He had just finished ordering for a customer, when he turned around and saw Granger sitting at a table near the window, on her own. He couldn't believe that Granger would be here. Granger had grown up into a beautiful woman. Her hair was now wavy, falling past her shoulders, none of that bushy, wild brown hair that she had at Hogwarts. She was wearing a white dress which sat just above the knee. She was studying her menu, brow furrowed in thought. This was the Granger that he hadn't seen before and he was fascinated. He made his way to her table and stopped, waiting for her to look up.

Hermione was looking at the menu. She loved that they had different sorts of food. The salad and chips special sounded wonderful, so she decided to order that. In her line vision, she noticed that someone was standing in front of her. It was probably a waiter. She looked up and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there, looking just as surprised as she was. She tilted her head, studying him closely. He looked different. His hair had grown and he looked slightly better than he did at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I could ask you the same question."Draco answered, dryly.

"Even if I told you my answer, you wouldn't even care. You don't even care about filthy mudbloods."

"Granger, I was just being polite. Now, what would you like to order?"

"I want a salad and chips special, please."

"Anything to drink?"

"A glass of iced water will be fine."

Draco noted what Hermione wanted in his notebook. When he had finished, he nodded at Hermione and walked away. He placed the orders on the counter where Alice, the check out girl, grabbed them and took them inside the kitchen. Draco followed Alice into the kitchen, where he grabbed a glass and headed to the fridge. He opened the door and took a bottle of Irish spring water. He opened the bottle and poured the water in the glass. He replaced the bottle in the fridge and took a handful of ice cubes before closing the door. He dunked the cubes in the glass, before leaving the kitchen. He strode out of the kitchen and towards Hermione's table. He placed the glass on Hermione's table. He turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him.

"Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Is there a motel or a place nearby where I can stay?"

Draco was stumped. If Granger actually stayed for a few days, they were probably going to blow up the entire town.

"Ahh, there is a motel a few streets away from here. I can show you where it is after I finish my shift in a few hours."

"You…Why…Are you serious?"

"Yes Granger. Being with these people taught me how to be civilised. Even if you are a mudblood."

"Okay…When does your shift finish?"

"At 4:00pm."

"I will come back here then."

"Whatever suits you, Granger."

Draco turned around and walked back to the counter where Alice was looking very amused.

"You know that girl?" asked Alice.

"I went to school with her." Draco answered, coolly.

"You seem interested in her, Draco."

"Where are you getting at?"

"No need to get a swollen head. I was just asking." Alice shook her head and walked away.

Draco swore under his breath. Granger was definitely different to their school days. So what if he found her pretty? It didn't mean anything, right?

**[Review, please!]**


End file.
